Acrobatics and Gymnastics
by shadowneko003
Summary: Oneshots and drabble collections in the lives of Dick and Babs with other characters making occassional appearances. Now accepting prompts. Ch8: Sunday Morning Snuggles
1. Love is Sleeping on the Loveseat

Drabble inspired by this pic. Take out spaces.

www. pixiv. member_illust. php?mode=medium&illust_id= 19770659

* * *

Loveseat and Sleep

After a long night's work, all Dick wanted to do was to snuggle on the loveseat with Barbara and then fall asleep with her in his arms. Barbara, of course, had the same thoughts.


	2. Love is Worrying About Her

Fiction101 and AJ Christensen: It was suppose to be drabble (so I was short about 40 words, but hell, no one's perfect) It was just suppose to capture the picture. Thanks for reading!

Spoilers for Beneath

* * *

Love is…Worrying about her

February 20

4:00 am, Bludhaven

She was almost kidnapped, Nightwing thought. Of course, he knew that she could take care of herself; Barbara Gordon was the daughter of the Commissioner of Gotham PD as well as the vigilante known as Batgirl. But with Aquagirl's death the previous year, the feeling intensified. He couldn't stop being a worrying boyfriend and teammate every time he sent her out on a mission or when they were patrolling in Gotham.

Tonight was a good example. Although he had wanted put himself on Alpha, he ran the risk of running into Queen Bee and being put under mind control, which was the last thing everyone needed. However, upon hearing that Batgirl was temporary unconscious due to Psimon's attack, Nightwing had wanted to rip hunt down the bastard and rip him to pieces. He had to keep his emotion under control, for the Team, for himself, and for her. All that mattered was that his Batgirl came back alive and kicking.

The night was nearly over and he needed to go home. After doing a quick round of patrolling Bludhaven, Nightwing made his way towards his apartment complex. He quickly discarded his uniform and took a quick shower before making his way to the bed.

"Don't bother if your feet are cold," came the voice of the lump on his bed.

"Well, you'll just have to warm me up then," Dick slid under the covers, carefully spooning Barbara all while not touching her with his feet. "Babs…"

"We've been over this before, I'm fine."

"I know. I can't help but worry."

"I worry too. But we signed up for this."

"Babs…"

"Shussh. 'em tired. Sleep." Barbara snuggled closed to him.

Dick signed and let the topic dropped. "Love you Babs."

"Love you too Pixie Boots."


	3. Love is Their First Official Kiss

Inspired by pic. remove spaces and add "/" and "_" where appropriate

www . pixiv . net [slash] member [underscore] illust . php?mode=medium&illust_id=19433484

AN: Because we need more Dick and Babs. This would take place about a year after YJ s1 and Barbara is already Batgirl.

* * *

Love is…Their First Official Kiss

Their first official kiss had happened when Barbara was walking home from the library one Monday evening. The sun was setting as she hurried through the streets of Gotham. Growing up as the daughter of a police officer, Barbara was well aware of the dangers that lurked in the shadows of the city. She wasn't afraid; after all, she was now one of Gotham's masked protector.

As she walked down the street, her bat sense flared up. She was being followed. Barbara was about to pull out her Taser, that her father had given her, from her utility belt (never leave home without it) when someone grabbed her from behind. She quickly swung her legs up and gave the person a double stomp kick. The person lost their grip on Barbara, who quickly turned around and assume a fighting stance. Barbara, who was expecting a fight, was presented with Robin tying all the thugs to a telephone pole.

"Hang on Babs," Robin smirked as he grabbed her and shot a line to the top of the building next to them. The duo was soon soaring across rooftops until they reached Barbara's balcony.

"Stalking me Boy Blunder?"

"No..YesNo…"

Barbara raised her eyebrow at Robin.

"Yes," he finally asked meekly.

"I could have handled that."

"Well, I was already there and all. Anyway," he changed the topic, "About last Friday…"

Last Friday, Dick Greyson had asked if they were official; however, before Barbara could answer, she was dragged away by friends, who had not heard the current conversion between them. It also didn't help that Dick was called away for a radio silent mission right afterwards, which apparently finished today.

"Robin, I'm sorry."

Robin was taken aback by her answer. "I see…Well, I'm glad you're alright. I'll see you around."

As he turned to left, Barbara grabbed his arm and spun him until he was facing her again. Her right hand reached to remove his mask, "Dick, on the other hand, is a yes." She closed the small distance between them as she claimed his lips with hers.

When they finally broke, Barbara placed his mask back on, "I believe you are feeling _over_whelmed right now. Heavy on the _over_."


	4. Love is Understanding Gravity

Tumbly, Young Justice Headcannon 186. Dick is still incredibly gravity-sensitive. He abhors the idea of falling to such a point that anything falling bothers him. At one point at school, Artemis leaned back in her seat during a lecture in Biology and nearly fell over. Dick flew out of his seat and ran across the room just to catch her. He was sure to scold her about leaning back like that because she could get hurt. No one else in the class understood why he'd done it. No one, that is, except for Barbara.

AN: This takes place during Dick and Babs' sophomore year/ Artemis's senior year. (Artemis is 2 years older than Dick and Babs FYI) Comments and reviews feeds the muse.

* * *

Love is Understanding Gravity.

It was 2nd period AP Biology when it happened. Barbara Gordon eyes strayed from the PowerPoint lecture and landed on her neighbor, Dick Grayson. His eyes were intensely focused on Artemis Crock, who was leaning back on her seat. The second Artemis had lost her footing; Dick went flying to her rescue. The whole class was stunned at the event that unfolded in front of them. Dick had caught Artemis just before she had hit the ground.

"Miss Crock, are you all right?" their teacher asked as she hurried over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to flying Grayson here." Artemis smiled at him and set her chair up right. "No more leaning?"

"No more leaning. Gravity's painful." Barbara noticed the sadness in his voice. She was sure that Dick would scold her later.

It was the gossip of the day at lunch. The news had spread like wild fire of how Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, had flew to save Artemis Crock, scholarship student, from crashing onto the floor of the Biology class. They were calling him the "Flying Grayson." But what they didn't know was that it had brought up painful memories for Dick. Only Barbara knew and she hushed up those who called him "Flying Grayson."

Once school was over, on the pretense of completing a history project with Dick, Barbara headed to Wayne Manor, instead of home. She had called Alfred during their lunch period to explain what had happened today and if he could make a fresh batch of cookies, to which Alfred wholeheartedly agreed.

"Thanks Alfred. You're the best." Barbara walked into the kitchen to take the fresh batch of cookies to the living room. "Did you tell Bruce?"

"Master Bruce has been informed of the situation and he agrees with the set solution." Alfred told her.

She gave the butler a quick nod before heading to the living room. Although she knew that Dick could take care of himself, in and out of costumes, she still worried about him. Things like that can never truly leave a person. Gravity is always painful. She placed the tray of cookies down on the coffee table and took two cookies before sitting down next to Dick. "Want one?"

Dick took the offered cookie and drew Barbara closer to him. She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks Babs."

"Always Dick."

* * *

Reviews feeds the muse.


	5. Love is Knowing About Peanuts

Yes, I changed the name. Reason? Cause I have another series of drabbles/stories that I don't want to create a new story for. It's called School Days and would take place the following school year after the end of season 1. It will be uploaded soon hopefully.

Also, I will now accept prompts for Dick and Babs, so if you have any, feel free to send it.

* * *

Love is Knowing About Peanuts

It was a Saturday afternoon when Batgirl got a whiff of something good as she arrived at the Cave. There was only one person at the Cave that could cook something that smelled this good. The female bat made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by its inhabitants. "Cookies?"

Everyone nodded while M'gann pulled a freshly bake batch of cookies from the oven. She gave the cookies a quick look over before announcing that they were hot and ready to eat.

Batgirl, along with the others, walked over to the counter, grabbed a cookie, and took her usual place next to Nightwing. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar jar. Batgirl's eyes quickly widen as she then turned to her right and knocked the cookie out of Nightwing's hand.

"Hey!"

The others all looked at her like she grew two heads. She shook her head and turned to M'gann, "It's not the cookies M'gann. This one here," she pointed to Nightwing, "is allergic to peanuts." She then pointed to the peanut butter jar next to the sink.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't know! I'm so sorry Nightwing!"

Nightwing looked at the jar before answering M'gann, "It's ok M'gann. No hives no foul."

"I'll make a note to not have any peanuts around the Cave."

"No need to go to all that trouble Miss M. I've got Batgirl as my peanut detector."

"You're getting rusty ex-Boy Wonder. What was one of Batman's rules again?" Batgirl countered.

Nightwing smirked, "Don't remember. Wanna refresh me?"

* * *

Reviews fuels the muse.


	6. Love is Facing Commissioner Gordon

Special Thanks to: Abbie Brown, Aqua Sweetie 1994, FoREVer Nightwing, greekfreak101, JJ100051, kaittybee, karma-embodied-soul, LittleBatGirl, Saint Ginger, sat8926, youradmirerfromafar, 4ever2010, csharp7, firstar28, imsuchanut, i6u1n4a,misskiki28, Shipperlover, Skylion425, smartypants023, TwinMoonAlchemist, viet girl14, written1by1, Keepmovingforward2, jdcocoagirl, Fiction101, AJ Christensen

For reviewing, favorite, and story alerts! Seeing the alerts in my email puts a smile on my face that I know that there are people enjoying my stories.

And for those who were wondering what the rule was in the previous chapter, it was "Always be aware of your surroundings."

Also, I will be at least updating once a week. Hopefully. Also, feel free to send in prompts.

Note: This happens in their sophomore year.

* * *

Love is Facing Commissioner Gordon

Richard Grayson, masquerading as Robin, patrols the streets of Gotham almost every night. He has fought and captures Gotham's most dangerous villains, as well as villains from other parts of the world. He jumps from the highest skyscraper in Gotham without fright and under goes covert missions in the most dangerous places in the world. Dick was fearless, for the most part.

There were only a few things that truly scare Dick. Alfred was a force not to be reckoned with. Ever. Bruce was next because well, he can be scary with or without the cowl. Then there's Barbara, who always spoke her mind and was not afraid to get dirty. And that's where the list would have ended if Barbara had not agreed to make them official.

So now, Dick Grayson was standing in front of the Gordon household, trying to gather his courage and ring the doorbell. Robin wasn't afraid of Commissioner Gordon, but Dick Grayson, who was dating his daughter, sure was. Dick took a deep breath and rang the bell. Luck wasn't on his side though.

The door opened and revealed Commission Gordon, still with his gun on. His eyes glazed over Dick, "Dick."

"Hello Commissioner Gordon," Dick greeted politely.

The commissioner's eyes were staring straight at Dick, which Dick was sure an adapted form of the infamous Batglare. "You know the rules. I want her back at 10 pm sharp."

"Yes sir." _Save me Babs_

"Dad! Is that Dick?" Barbara's voice called out as she came down the stairs and to the entrance. "Hey Dick! Let's go!" She gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek, "Be back by 10 Dad, love you!" Barbara grabbed Dick's arm and dragged him to the awaiting Alfred, who was their chauffeur to the school dance

* * *

Review fuels the muse. =D


	7. Tensions

Special thanks to the people that reviewed, favorite, author alert, and story alert since last chapter: Smile Sweetly. Laugh Loudly, kamm07, gatoradefire, bubblezgirly1515, AlexaJohn185, cookiemonster1098, Abbie Brown.

If I miss you, I'm sorry!

For kaittybee, I hope you like it because this was what my brain came up with when I was sick last week and was in bed.

I'm also on tumblr. shadowneko003 dot tumblr dot com

Happy 4th of July to all Americans out there! And please be respectful to others! And still accepting prompts!

* * *

Tensions

The moment the two eldest Bats on the team entered the Cave via zeta beam, the atmosphere immediately changed. The Team automatically knew that something was wrong since they had become custom to the ways of the Bats, specifically Nightwing and Batgirl. Their attention turned to the youngest Bat, who informed them that he didn't know what happened between the two Bats.

"They just came into the Batcave like that. Nightwing probably did something stupid to piss off Batgirl," Robin responded to the questions that his teammates asked.

This type of occurrence was natural to the Team and so they assumed that the two Bats would make up within a week or so. But they were wrong due to the influx of missions that they were taking on. The two Bats did not make up; in fact, the tension between them became so thick you can actually cut it with a knife.

The Team, consisting of Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Mal, and Karen (the others had went home/out,) had decided to have a movie night at the cave after completing the majority of their missions. As they were relaxing and enjoying the movie, they heard various grunts and screams coming from the direction of the training room.

"They're at it again," Karen stated.

"I wished they made up already," said M'gann.

"Their tension is killing us." Artemis added.

"Should we go check on them?" asked Wally, "To make sure Batgirl doesn't break Nightwing's nose again? Although, it was pretty funny."

The last time the tension between the two Bats was this bad, Batgirl had broken Nightwing's nose in a sparring match between them. However, that event had brought an end to the strain between them. They paused the movie and headed towards the training room. What they saw was not unexpected. Batgirl had just thrown Nightwing onto his back, pinned his arms over his head with hers, and straddled him at the hips. Her lips were crushed onto his in a full make out session.

"Finally," came Conner's voice.

The two Bats broke their make out session at the sound of Conner's voice. They quickly disengage their current position and blushed, even though they have been caught before.

"Let's get back to the movie since they didn't kill each other yet," Mal said as he and the others exited the room, leaving Batgirl and Nightwing alone.

"So, we good?" Nightwing turned to Batgirl, hoping she had forgiven him.

"Yeah, we're good Wing Nut." She pulled him into another passionate kiss. "Let's go home cause that is definitely not your utility belt pressing against my thigh."

* * *

Reviews and comments feed the muses. Still accepting prompts!


	8. Sunday Morning Snuggles

Dedicated to those that were injured and/or lost their lives in Aurora, CO.

Insomniatic95, Katiekat2500, Sky Myst, jdcocoagirl, kaittybee, written1by1, randomspicuous, heartofgraphite, worldharmony: Thanks for liking/reblogging/reviewing/alerting/favorite-ing!

Note: This takes place the morning after Ch 1: Love is Sleeping in the Loveseat.

written1by1: I repeat, I promise I will try to write it. Again, it's just that I'm not really good with action scenes and stuff. BUT I WILL TRY!

Please send prompts to get me off my lazy butt.

* * *

Sunday Morning Snuggles

They had fallen asleep on the couch in their costume, which wasn't unusual for them after a long night's patrol. Although they both knew Bruce would disapprove, but what Bruce didn't know won't hurt him [and them.]

Barbara attempted to slip out of her boyfriend's embrace, which resulted in said boyfriend tightening his embrace. "Dick, let me go."

Dick buried his head in the nape of her neck and moans his displeasure of letting her go.

"Wing Nut," Barbara tried to make her voice sound threatening.

But Dick had begun caressing her with kisses trailing along her neck and shoulder, "Sunday is meant for snuggling and sleeping in." He pulled her body closer to his.

Barbara sighed and snuggled into his warm embrace.

It was the same every Sunday morning since they moved in together. Sundays were meant for snuggling and sleeping in, regardless. They wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Reviews? Prompts?


End file.
